Let's Become Adventurers
by Gentou76
Summary: Iribu and his twin sister, Supithra dream of the day when they will become famous adventurers, until a sudden tragedy sets them upon different paths.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place in Eorzea one year before the calamity in a small village in the northern part of the Black Shroud where many Lalafell live day to day working on their farms except for two young Lalafell who dream to become adventurers in seek of fame and fortune.

It was a warm summers day in a field not far from the village where two young lalafell by the names of, Iribu and, Supithra at play rather than doing their chores like they were asked to by their mother earlier in the day. Iribu is the oldest of the twins, he has short red hair, brown eyes with a fair complexion. Supithra has long red hair put up in twin ponytails, brown eyes, with a light peach complexion "Come on, Su! How do you expect to become a black mage with those lousy spells?" Iribu asked with a laugh. "Yeah right, like your conjurer skills are top notch big brother." Supithra shot back in irritation. "If that's the case then who is it that heals you every time a fireball blows up in your face." He asked while crossing his arms.

"He's got a point, you know." A young male lalafell with feathered back blonde hair, green eyes, freckles light complexion, wearing lancer training gear said while walking up to them. "Hey, Yamma!" Iribu said while waving. "Yamma!" Supithra said before tackling him to the ground. Hello, Su. How is your thaumaturge training going?" He asked while she nuzzled him. "I love it when you call me, Su." She replied with a giggle. "What are you talking about? I call you, Su all of the time." Iribu interjected. "I only like it when, Yamma says it, big brother." She said before sticking her tongue out.

"I've been meaning to ask if you were still planning on leaving to join the lancer's guild after this coming farming season?" Iribu asked, Yamma while he was still pinned down by, Supithra. "That's what all of my training has been leading up to." He replied. "If you leave how will we get married?" Supithra asked with a pouty look. "You did promise to marry her." Iribu said while crossing his arms. "Look who's talking." Yamma said. "What do you mean?" Iribu asked in confusion. "You promised to marry my little sister, Jemma." Yamma replied "I'm going on thirteen and your sister just turned eleven, and on top of that she claims to be my girlfriend and scares of any other girls who so much as look at me." Iribu said with a sigh.

"Anyways, the reason I am here is to let you know that your mother is rather livid due you two not doing your chores." Yamma said after, Supithra finally gave him a chance to get off the ground. "What makes you say that?" Iribu replied. "She's right behind you." Yamma said while pointing in the direction of a female lalafell with medium length red hair, brown eyes, with a light peach complexion. After hearing that all, Iribu could feel is a cold chill down his spine before turning to face his angry mother. "I got to get back to my chores. It's nice seeing Miss Lola." Yamma said before taking his leave.

After, Yamma left the two were sitting quietly while their mother looked upon them angrily before speaking. "I can't believe you two!" She said while pointing at them. "We're sorry mother." They both replied. "Iribu, I told you to clean the chocobo stables over an hour ago and, Supithra you were told to help your father in the fields." She said in anger. "If you two don't get to where you need to be, there won't be any dinner for either of you." She added before the two ran off in different directions.

Iribu reached the stables where the stench of chocobos mixed with the warm weather made him want to gag. "About time you showed up, I need you fetch some greens to fill the troughs for each chocobo, then I need you to fetch water from the nearby stream to fill each of the watering barrels." She said while handing, Iribu the buckets. He let out a long sigh before taking the buckets then heading off to get his day started.

Elsewhere, Supithra was running to the where her father along with other lalafell were planting popoto in the fields while others were busy plowing new fields for dzemael tomato's along with La Noscean lettuce. "I'm here, father." She said while running up to a lalafell with slicked back brown hari, blue eyes, moustache with a light complexion before starting getting to work. 'You do realize that your chores come before your thaumaturge training." He said while working the soil. "I know, father and I am sorry." She said while planting the popoto seeds. "You need to learn discipline young lady." He said while looking at her. "My apologies, father." She replied while tears dripped onto the ground. "Supithra, in order to master magic, you must discipline yourself." He said while placing his hand onto her shoulder. "I will father." She replied while wiping a tear from her eye. "Good, let's finish up. I hear that were having broiled fish and baked popotos for dinner tonight." He said with a smile before they went back to their work.

As for, Iribu he is pretty much up to his knees with all the chocobo dung he had to clean out of the stable which didn't improve how bad they smell to begin with. "By the twelve they stink." He said while holding his nose. "Stop complaining and get back to work." The female lalafell with blonde hair tied up in pig tails, blue eyes, soft complection, with a long-barreled handgun holstered on her back ordered. "Momo is such a slave driver." He said with a low groan while continuing to clean the chocobo stables.

After dealing with the awful smell of the stables, he had to help rid the of ladybugs in the gysahl green fields which can be a pain with him only knowing the basic stone spell. "I really hate insects." He said before pelting one with stone causing it to retaliate before he finished it off the ladybug another blow. "I suppose there is aero I haven't tried yet." He said before casting it on the next insect sending it into the air before he followed it up with stone. Once the ladybugs were dealt with his final chore was to pick gysahl from the field and place them in nearby baskets which take a while due to them being hard to pull from the ground.

"Iribu, you've done enough for today." Momo said after walking up. (About time.) He thought after placing a few gysahl green into the basket. "You had better remember to be here on time tomorrow." She said while crossing her arms. "I know, I know." He replied. "I understand that you want to be a conjurer, but your responsibilities are very important as well." She said while placing her hand on his shoulder. "I understand." He said with a sigh. "Very good. I will see you tomorrow morning." She said with a smile before sending him on his way.

That evening they were sitting down at the table for their well-earned meal after a hard day's work. "You made broiled fish and popotos." Iribu said while taking in the wonderful smells while his mother placed his plate in front of him. "Mother's cooking is the best." Supithra said while her plate was put in front of her. "Thank you very much, but that won't keep you from doing your studies after dinner." She said with a smile. "Well, now that everyone is served we can eat." Their father said before starting his meal. "Alright!" Iribu said before starting to scarf his food down causing his sister to punch him in the shoulder. "Geez big brother you eat like a wild animal." She said with a sigh. "That's enough you two." Their mother said. "Alright." They both replied before going back to their meal.

"How are your thaumaturge studies going?" Lola asked. "They're going fine." Supithra replied. "Could be going a lot better if every time she cast fire it wouldn't blow up in her face." Iribu said with a laugh before getting punched again. 'Why are you so mean to me?" Supithra asked while tears filled her eyes. "Wow, Su I only jest." Iribu said while rubbing his shoulder. "You're not funny big brother." She said before getting up from the table and dashing off. "That was very insensitive of you." Lola said in anger. "You need to apologize to your sister, she studies hard every day." His father added.

Supithra walked into her room before slamming the door then lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling while grabbing a pillow then holding it against her chest. "Stupid big brother." She said before placing her face into a pillow to scream. *Knock* *Knock* Su, may I come in?" Iribu asked before walking inside. "I'm sorry for…" "No, big brother!" She interrupted. "You're always making fun of me." She added in anger. "You're right and I am sorry." He replied while taking her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked before he pulled her into a hug. "You're my little sister and I love you." He said while holding her close. "I'm sorry as well big brother." She said while returning the hug. "For what?" He asked. "For over reacting." She replied before the broke the hug.

"Look we're siblings and nothing will ever change that." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Twins forever." She said before they interlocked their pinky fingers. "Forever and always little sister." He said with a smile. "We should get to our studies." She said before walking over to the desk not far from her bed and in front of the window. "Yeah I should get to them as well." He replied before leaving the room.

Not long after, Iribu entered his room to the sound of something scraping against metal along with to whom was creating the noise sitting on his bed. "Hello, Iribu." The female lalafell with blonde hair up in a ponytail, green eyes, freckles and a light complexion, wearing a rose-pink dress with pink shoes said while sharpening her axe. "Do you know what you forgot today?" She asked while turning her attention away from the axe to look at him. "I'm sorry, Jemma they had so much work for me today. He replied. "Due to you being late I bet." She said while getting off the bed. "Well since you missed our date you'll have to make it up to me." She said while placing her axe against the wall so that she may pull out a light blue nightgown from a small bag. "Listen I really need to study." He said while crossing his arms. "Good then we can study together." She replied before starting to slip off her dress. "What are you doing?" He asked while covering his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked while taking off her dress. "Why are you undressing in front of me?" He asked while turning his back. "What is wrong with seeing the naked body of the girl you will one day make your bride?" She asked while walking up behind him then placing her arms around him from behind. *You know if we were grown up and married, this is where making a baby comes in.* She whispered into his ear causing a bead of sweat of run down the side of his face. "Alright, you can stay the night but your sleeping on my guest cot." He said while she released him then walking to his desk. "Already covered." She said while pointing to the made cot on the floor. "Then let's get to our studies, shall we?" He said while opening his school book followed by his conjurer book on the benefits of nature and the bounty from which the healing arts come from.

While they worked on their studies, Jemma would occasionally snuggle up to him while he was trying to concentrate. "I'm thirsty." She said while leaning her head on his shoulder. "I am as well." He replied before his mother walked into the room. "I brought you both something to drink." Lola said while placing the glasses on to the desk. "Wait a minute, you knew that, Jemma was here?" Iribu asked in confusion. "Of course, since you skipped out on your date with her by being late to work." Lola replied. "Thank you for the drink." Jemma said before slowly gulping it down. "Well I am off to check on your sister. Make sure you don't know to be up too late." Lola said before leaving the room.

"Well I am tired." Iribu said while closing his books. "If you'll excuse me I am going to put on my pjs." He added while walking to the closet. Jemma just sat and watched him unbutton his shirt and remove his pants to where he was just in his undergarment before putting on his pajamas. "I take it that you enjoyed watching me undress." He said while crossing his arms. "Maybe." She replied with a giggle. "Sometimes I wonder why I decided to make you my girlfriend." He said with a sigh. "Because I'm adorable and I love you." She replied with a smile before letting her hair down then getting under the covers. "I suppose you're right and I feel the same way about you." He said before turning out the light. "If that's your way of saying that you love me too that works for me." She said with a giggle.

In, Supithra's room her mother was listening to her daughter's day and how her magic constantly backfires. "Why is it so hard for me to conjure fire without if exploding in my face?" She said while reding in her thaumaturge lesson book on basic elements. "Perhaps your pouring too much aether into your spells." Lola replied. "Perhaps your right." Supithra said while lifting her palm into the air. "Now I just need to focus." She added while closing her eyes. "Perhaps you shouldn't be doing this inside." Lola said while watching her daughter concentrate until it was too late, but instead of an explosion she managed to create a stable flame.

"You did it!" Lola said in excitement. "I did, didn't I?" Supithra said with a smile. "Yes, you did. Now put it out before you burn the house down." Lola replied before her daughter snuffed out the flame. "Now let's practice ice!" Supithra said with a smile. "Not inside young lady." Lola said sternly. "Oh, alright." Supithra said with a sigh. "Now you should get back to your regular studies." Lola said while standing up. "Alright mom." She replied while opening her math textbook. "That's a good girl." She said before leaving the room.

Sometime later she was still working on her textbook, but some parts were difficult for her to grasp. "I wonder if big brother's awake." She said while scratching her chin. "I should ask him for help since he is a math wizard." She added before picking up her textbook along with her pen and paper.

She walks up to his door before giving it a light knock then waited for an answer till the door slowly opened but not by, Iribu instead there stood, Jemma in one of his shirts short enough to expose her panties. "Hi, Su whatcha need?" She asked while rubbing her eye. "Jemma, why are you in there and why are you wearing my brother clothes?" She asked with a puzzled look. "He skipped out on our date and since his mother and mine are arranging our future marriage, your mother is fine with this." Jemma replied while her hands were on the edge of the door and the doorframe. "Hey, Jemma you're good at math, right?" Supithra asked in embarrassment. "I am." She replied. "I could use your help." Supithra said while opening her book.

"Of course, anything for my future sister." She said with a smile before they took a seat next to the wall in the hallway. "So, what are you having trouble with?" Jemma asked while looking at the textbook. "There are some equations that I don't understand." Supithra replied. "Let me see." Jemma said while taking the book. "What are you two doing?" Iribu asked after walking into the hall. Helping my future sister." Jemma replied. "You do realize that within a few years we will be joining guilds to improve our skills, right?" He asked while crossing his arms. "That's right, my mother has me enrolled for the marauder's guild in Limsa for when I turn sixteen." Jemma replied. "I'm also going to enroll into the thaumaturge guild in Ul'Dah." Supithra added. "Which leaves you with the conjurer's guild in Old Gridania." Jemma said with a smile. "Also, my big brother leaves for the lancer's guild next season after his sixteenth." She added.

"Well anyways. Are you two almost done, I am really tired." He said before letting out a yawn. "I should get to bed as well." Supithra said while standing up. "I will help you with your math in the morning." He said before, Supithra gave him a hug. "Thank you, big brother." She said before heading back to her room. "May I ask why your wearing my shirt?" He asked after the two walked into his room. "My nightgown got to warm." She replied before putting her arms around him. "By the way, I got lonely over there. Can I sleep with you?" She asked before he let out a sigh. "Very well, just stay on your side of the bed." He replied while crawling under the covers. "Thank you!" She replied after grabbing the pillow off the cot then hopping under the covers in attempt to snuggle up to him. "I said your side of the bed." He said. "But I am cold." She replied while holding his hand. "Very well." He said while welcoming her to snuggle in closer. "You're the best." She said while moving in closer. "Better? He asked. "Much better." She replied while watching him slowly doze off. "Goodnight my, Iribu." She said with a smile before falling into slumber.

The following morning, Iribu helped his sister with her math before breakfast followed by another day of school until they begin their daily chores. "Supithra, today you'll be helping me wash the laundry." Lola said while packing their lunches. "Let me guess, I am working with, Momo today." Iribu said with a sigh. "Of course, you are she tells us you're her best worker." His father replied. "Well we had better get going to school then. Let's go you two." Iribu said to his sister and, Jemma.

The town schoolroom only had eighteen students that covered every subject within a four-hour day giving the students time to help their parents in the fields. "Okay class, I need you to open your text book to page forty-five and, Flora will you begin to read for us." The teacher asked the red haired lalafell two short pony tails. "Yes, Miss Seseki." She replied.

*Iribu, what are you doing after school?" Jemma asked from behind him. *Working.* He replied. *If you're asking for time together, we can after I am done.* He added. "Iribu, Jemma pay attention." Seseki said while pointing at them. "Yes, Miss Seseki." They replied before getting back onto their books.

The bell sounds telling the class it is lunch time. "Hey, Iribu want to have lunch together?" A short brown haired lalafell girl asked. "Would you mind backing off my boyfriend." Jemma said sternly. "My apologies." She said before walking away. "Are you two having lunch together?" Yamma asked while, Supithra was holding onto his arm. "Want to join us?" Iribu asked while pushing two desks together. "Sure thing." Yamma replied while taking a seat next to, Supithra.

"Here you are." Jemma said while handing, Iribu a box wrapped in a cloth. "You made me luch?" He asked while taking the box. "Of course, with help from your mother." She replied with a smile. (She made big brother a box lunch.) Supithra thought before watching, Iribu pull out a sandwich, pickles and water from a bag. "Would you like it if I were to make you a boxed lunch?" Supithra asked while taking, Iribu's hand. "I would love something special from my girlfriend." He replied causing her to blush. "I will make a special meal then." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I was thinking that after we get our chores done, why not practice our group tactics on some of slugs that have become a pest outside of the village." Yamma suggested. "It will be a good test of my healing arts." Iribu concurred. "Hopefully, Supithra's fireball won't explode prematurely." Jemma said with a sigh. "I managed to conjure a flame last night for your information." Supithra replied while puffing up her cheeks. "We'll have to see." Jemma said before letting out a small chuckle.

"Humph!" Supithra said while crossing her arms and turning away. "You don't have to be so cruel, Jemma." Yamma said before turning his attention to, Supithra. "That was a bit far." Iribu added before, Jemma got upset. "Coming from someone who always made fun of his own sister." She said with an look of anger. "Yes, I have and it was wrong of me to do so." He replied with a sigh. "Could you at least apologize to my sister. " He said while taking, Jemma's hand. "You're right." She replied whie standing up from the desk.

"I'm sorry, it was insensitive for me to make fun of you that way." Jemma said after pulling a chair to sit next to, Supithra. "I always give my all but all you do is make fun of me." Supithra replied while wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, you do, and I am sorry." Jemma said while placing her left hand on top of, Supithra's right hand. "Can you forgive me?" Jemma asked before, Supithra looked into her eyes. "I will forgive you, but under one condition." Supithra replied after wiping the last of ther tears from her face. "Anything." Jemma said with a smile.

"Could you just forgive her already?" Iribu said before giving his sister a light bop on the top of her head. "You're no fun big brother." She replied while puffing up her cheeks. "Well it appears that class will be starting up again soon." Yamma said after finishing his meal. "We''ll meet up at, Iribu and, Su's place after our chores that way, Iribu can take a bath due to smelling bad the last time." Jemma said while wrinkling her nose. "It wasn't that bad!" He said in irritation. "You reeked of dung." Yamma interjected before the girls laughed.

"You really did smell bad." Jemma said while laughing. "Hey, that's not funny." Iribu said in anger. "Don't be such an old man." Supithra added while laughing. "I'm not being an old man!" Iribu contested. "Take it easy, old man you don't want to have a heart attack." Yamma said while slapping, Iribu on the back. "That's funny coming from someone who is two years older than me." Iribu said in irritation. "You wound me, Iribu." Yamma said while grabbing his chest causing the girls to laugh more. "Fine, I get it. I will take a bath afterwards." Iribu said while puffing up his cheeks. "That's a good hubby." Jemma said before kissing him on the cheek. "Jemma, you're embarrassing me." Iribu said while rubbing his cheek.

"Are you still hung up on that loser." Two female lalafell asked while walking up to, Jemma. "He's not a loser." She replied while putting his hand into hers. "Stop picking on my big brother!" Supithra added while walking up to them. "Everyone back in your seats." Miss Seseki said after walking into the classroom. "We're not done." The girl lalafell with light brown hair and blue eyes said while looking at, Iribu before walking away.

"I might sound crazy, but I think, Kareena has a crush on you." Yamma said while scratching his chin. "It's just you are being crazy big brother." Jemma said while holding, Iribu's arm. "Get to your seat, Jemma." Miss Seseki ordered. "Yes, Miss Seseki." Jemma replied while taking a seat at her desk.

After what seemed to be a long day of school, the four left the school house to begin their daily chores in order to practice battle formation on the bothersome slugs outside the village. "I'm off to the stables." Iribu said before being stopped in his track by the same girl lalafell from earlier. "Why did you pick, Jemma over me?" She asked while backing him up against the wall. "Well?" She added while placing her hands on her hips. "Look can we talk about this later?" Iribu replied while she glared at him. "I like you, Iribu." She said before grabbing him by his shirt and pressing her lips against his.

"It's not too late to make me yours." She said after breaking the kiss just to notice his eyes wide open with sweat running down his face. "What's wrong with you?" She asked before feeling a cold chill up her spine. "What are you doing to my hubby?" Jemma asked from behind, Kareena. "What does it look like?" Kareena asked before kissing him again. "Remove you lips from him or I'll remove them from your face." Jemma replied in anger.

"Very well." Kareena said while lifting her arms slightly causing, Iribu to let out a sigh of relief. "Now step away from him." Jemma ordered. "Of course, but one more thing." She replied before leaning in to quickly give him a small hard bite on the right side of his neck. "Ouch! What was that for?" Iribu asked while pushing her back. "This mark I put there will prove to everyone that you're mine." She replied before starting to walk away but to be stopped by, Jemma with a battle axe slung over her shoulder.

"You're such a barbarian, Jemma." She said with a laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to keep my dear, Iribu from his work." She added before walking away. "Let's go." Jemma said while taking his hand. "From now on I will be walking you to work." She added before they started walking. "You don't really need to." He replied before given an angry glare then stopped to look at him. "Why didn't you stop her from kissing you?" She asked while still holding her battle axe. "She caught me off guard." He replied while feeling ashamed.

"What am I to do with you?" She asked before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, you can always love me." He replied with a smile. "You already have my love." She said while taking his hand. "Darn, I need to get to work in a hurry before, Mom gets upset." He said in a panic before running off leaving, Jemma behind. "That boy." She said while rolling her eyes before walking away.

"About time you got home." Lola said after, Supithra walked inside. "Sorry mom." She replied. "Let's go, the laundry isn't going to clean itself." Lola said while handing her daughter a basket. "Okay, let's head to the stream." Lola said while picking up a basted then walking to the front door with her daughter close behind.

Even with the mid-day warm weather the cool feeling of the stream was a nice way to cool off while doing the laundry. The water was clear yet not very deep to the point you can walk across it when the currents are calm. "What are you doing, Su?" Lola asked while watching her daughter take off her shoes before walking into the cool water to watch the other young lalafell play while their mothers cleaned their laundry. "I'm just thinking about what kind of mother I will be." Supithra replied while turning to face her mother. "With hard work, I am sure you will be a good mother." Lola replied while starting to wash some garments.

"Is, Yamma really heading of for the lancer's guild next season?" Lola asked while watching her daughter start her first few garments. "Yes, and I plan on going to Ul'Dah to join the thaumaturge guild." She replied. "That leaves your brother taking off to the conjurer's guild in Gridania. At least, Yamma will have someone he knows to talk to." Lola said while wringing out some clothes to place in the basket to hang dry. "What is, Jemma going to do with her brother gone and since she is still so young?" Lola asked. "Knowing her, she'll try to keep big brother around a little longer so not to make her feel lonely." Supithra replied. "Your brother is a big softy when it comes to that girl." Lola said while putting more laundry into the stream to wash. "Well we should get to it then, I am making popoto stew tonight." Lola said with a smile. "That's my favorite." Supithra said before getting back to the laundry.

"Darn that, Kareena!" Jemma said in anger while splitting logs for the coming winter. (You're such a barbarian, Jemma) "I'll show you a barbarian." She added before slamming her axe into a log smashing in into splinters. "You showed that log who's boss." Yamma said while walking up. "If you didn't have, Iribu it would be really hard for you to fetch a husband with your freakish strength." He added. "A marauder must be tough." She replied while leaning the axe against the nearby shed. "Iribu should be done with work in an hour, shall we head to his house and wait for him?" Yamma asked. "Very well... I have chopped enough wood for today." Jemma replied. "Let's be on our way then." He said before they made their way to the, Homawi house.

"Momo really works my fingers to the bone, and on top of that she is being flirty." Iribu thought while rubbing his left shoulder until he felt soft hands moving up his back and beginning to rub his shoulders. "Momo, what are you doing?" He asked. "Rubbing your shoulders." She replied. *My parents aren't home, so why not live a little?* She whispered into his ear. "Look, aren't you a little old for me." He replied while scratching his chin. "I'm only going on sixteen." She said while rubbing his shoulders. "What's a three-year difference?" She added. (Jemma is going to be upset if she sees this.) He thought to himself while a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Are you thinking about, Jemma." She asked. 'Why waste your time thinking about a little girl when you can have a lady like me?" She added while running her fingers through his hair. (If, Jemma heard you say that, her wrath would make the seven hells would sound like a safe place to stay.) He thought before feeling her gently nibble back of his neck. "Am I done for the day?" He asked before turning to face her. "You are." She replied while leaning forward. "What's the hurry?" She asked with a curious look. (If I don't leave soon, Jemma is going to kill me.) He thought while more sweat formed on his forehead.

"I should get going home now since I already told them we're meeting up at my place." He said while trying not to notice her glossy soft lips. "Very well, I won't keep your family waiting." She replied with a smile. "But before you go, here is a reward for your hard work." She added before pressing her soft lips against his causing his face to become bright red. "See you tomorrow." She said after breaking the short kiss that left him speechless. "Iribu?" She added while caressing the side of his face. "Yeah... um, I should be going now." He replied before almost falling flat on his face just to regain his balance. "You're so cute, Iribu." She said with a giggle. "See you tomorrow." He said before walking away.

"He's late." Jemma said while leaning against the front of, Iribu's home. "I'm sure he was just kept longer for something extra." Yamma replied while holding, Supithra's hand. "Sorry I'm late!" Iribu said while running up. "Ewww!" Supithra said while plugging her nose followed by, Yamma and, Jemma. "Take a bath big brother." Supithra said while pointing at their house. "Alright, alright." He replied before starting to walk to the house before, Jemma grabbed his arm. "Before you go, why not tell me about the gloss on your lips." Jemma said sternly.

"Just let him take a bath!" Supithra protested. "Very well, let's go hubby let me wash your back." Jemma said while pushing him into the house. "Has anyone ever told you that your sister is very pushy." Supithra said with a sigh. "Plenty." Yamma replied.

The bathroom was filled with steam from the stone lined tub already filled by, Supithra earlier so that her brother could get cleaned up. "Let's go, my stunky hubby." Jemma said while pushing him into the bathroom. "I can bathe myself." He contested. "I insist, and while we're on the topic, I want to know who kissed you." She replied while sitting him down on a stool to commence washing his back. *It was, Momo.* He said in a low tone. "Well it appears that, Momo and I need to have a little chat." She said while standing up. "What are you doing?" He asked while turning to face her. "Why are you naked?" He asked while looking away and waving his around in front of him.

"I don't see a problem with you seeing me nude since we will be wed one day." She replied while leaning forward to look him in the eyes. "I also noticed that the bite mark that you didn't prevent showed up." She added while picking up the bottle of shampoo. "I apologized for it, and she did catch me off guard." He replied while turning away from her. "You can be such a pain." She said while shaking her head.

Soon after she poured shampoo on to his hair before beginning to lather with a little extra force causing him a little discomfort with every scrub until she grabbed a bucket rinsing out his hair. "Would it kill you to be a bit gentler." He said while shaking out the water from his hair. "I don't know. Would it kill you to stop other girls from kissing and leaving marks on you?" She asked in an irritated tone. "I'm just not very good at handling aggressive girls." He replied while pressing his pointer fingers together.

All she could day was let out a sigh before getting down on her knees and wrapping her arms around his torso causing his face to turn beat red. (Her naked body is against mine.) He thought before falling backwards with blood coming out of his nose causing him to land on to the floor bumping his head. "Iribu!" She said while shaking him until he shot up causing them to bump foreheads before she slipped backwards with him on top of her. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." He said before opening his eyes to realize that he is on top of her.

"Are you done in there yet" Supithra asked while walking in. "Your pervert!" She yelled before kneeing him in the face in result sent him flying into the tub. "Jemma, are you alright?" She asked while helping her up. "Hello, Su. Where is, Iribu?" She asked before noticing that he was floating in the bathtub unconscious. "Iribu, the bathtub isn't a good place to take a nap." Jemma said while pulling him out of the water. "Why are you helping that pervert?" Supithra asked in confusion. "Why is he a pervert?" Jemma asked while sitting him against the tub. "Are you jealous, Su?" She asked before rubbing her cheek against his.

"Why would I be jealous?" Supithra asked while crossing her arms. "If you're not jealous, then why are you still in here?" Jemma replied before, Iribu came to his senses. "Su!" He said before grabbing the nearby bucket to cover his privates. "I don't know why you're freaking out big brother, we used to bathe together when we were little." Supithra said while rolling her eyes. "Look, I am clean now." He replied. "Are you sure?" Jemma asked before, Supithra grabbed her by the ear. "Let's go and let him get dressed." Supithra said while pulling, Jemma out.

"What was that for?" Jemma asked after, Supithra released her ear. "Would it kill you to give him some space?" Supithra asked while crossing her arms. "What's wrong with taking a bath with my future husband?" Jemma replied before having her ear tugged on again. "My big brother loves you dearly, but sometimes you should let him have a little alone time. Don't you think?" Supithra asked. "Alright..." Jemma replied before starting to get dressed.

"Hand me the brush over there so I may put your hair up." Supithra said before starting to brush, Jemma's hair. "I know how much you love my brother, but weren't you accepted into the marauder's guild in Limsa Lominsa?" Supithra asked while tying, Jemma's hair up into a ponytail. "Yes, but no matter what I will marry that handsome lalafell." She replied with a smile. "We should be getting outside to meet up with your brother." Supithra said after tying, Jemma's hair up with a ribbon. "Okay." Jemma replied before they left the room.

After they walked outside, Iribu was already waiting for them with, Yamma. "What took you two so long?" Iribu asked while tapping his foot. "Ease up, Iribu. They're, here aren't they?" Yamma replied. "Anyways, I found a great spot to practice our teamwork." Yamma said with a big grin. "Great, let's get to it." Jemma replied while strapping her battle axe to her back. "Are you two ready?" Yamma asked while watching, Iribu and, Supithra ready their staffs. "That we are." Iribu replied confidently. "Then let's be on our way." Yamma said before they started their way out of the village.

They made their way into a deeper part of the forest some ways away from the village where they encountered a group of tree slugs that were chased off from the village prior to protect the fields, but before, Yamma could get a word in his sister had already opened her assault with a strong-arm attack causing a huge shock wave to slam the entire groups of enemies. "Iribu, Su, I need support now! Yamma ordered. "The flames of justice burn my foes before me... fireball!" Supithra said before launching a fireball decimating one of the slugs. "

"Takes this you filthy creatures!" Jemma said after dispatching on of the by cleaving it in two before another one attacked her flank causing her to take a small gash on the back. "I've got you!" Iribu yelled out. " Nature's strength, bless me with your bounty... Cure!" He chanted before a light glow emanated around, Jemma's body. "Thanks hubby!" She said before smashing the one that attacked her. "It appears we've drawn out the mother." Yamma said while watching them come out from the forest. "Su, open up with a fireball then I will follow up with a dive attack." Yamma said before taking a lancer's stance. "The flames of justice burn my foes before me... fireball!" She chanted before unleashing another fireball.

"There's an opening!" Yamma said before thrusting his lance into the head of the huge slug. "Here's the follow up!" Jemma added before unleashing another strong-arm attack splitting open the front of it. "Look, the others are retreating." Supithra said while her brother was healing the others. "We won!" Jemma said while jumping for joy. "Hold on a minute. Do you smell smoke?" Supithra said before looking up. "I do as well." Iribu replied while looking at his sister's shocked face. "The village... our home is on fire." Supthra said before running back to the village. "Su, wait!" Yamma called out before running after her. "Let's go." Iribu said while taking, Jemma's hand.

Supithra and, Yamma arrived at the village first just to see the Ixal burning and looting with many dead lalafell on the ground from the attack. "The flames of justice burn my foes before me... fireball!" She chanted before launching an attack at a nearby Ixal causing it to burst into flames. "Take this, you scum!" Yamma added while throwing his spear before piercing one of the Ixal through the chest. "Yamma, where's your sister?" A lalafell man and woman asked after running up. "I'm right here." Jemma replied after dispatching two more Ixal.

"Thank the twelve, the God's Bow are here." A lalfell said while a watching five of the God's Bow engage the Ixal. "Where are my parents?" Supithra asked while, Iribu was healing the wounded. "Iribu!" A girl's voice came from a burning house. "Kareena?" He said before sending the healed lalafell to safety "Iribu, help me!" She pleaded before the flames nearly engulfed the window. Without a second though he ran into the house to where she was trapped. "Everyone evacuates." A female God's Bow ordered. "Where are my parents?" Supithra asked her. "I don't know, but you need to go now!" She replied before taking off.

"Captain, some crazed lalafell just ran into a burning house." One of them said to a female Elzen. "Iribu." Supithra said before running towards to where he was last seen.

When she arrived to the burning house it was all but engulfed in flames to the point she could feel the heat from more than twenty feet away. "Iribu!" She yelled before running to the house. "Stop!" A female miqo'te said while grabbing her from behind. "Are you insane?" She asked while picking, Supithra off the ground. "Let me go! I must save my big brother." She said while squirming. "Supithra!" A woman's voice called out. "Mom!" Supithra replied before leaping from the miqo'te and running up to her mother.

"Where's your brother?" She asked while grabbing, Supithra's shoulders, but all she could do was look at her mother before pointing the burning house. "You two need to get out of here and head to Gridania." A God's Bow member said. "Very well." Lola replied while taking her daughter's hand. "We can't leave!" Supithra protested "What about, Iribu and dad?"" She added while in tears. "I'm sorry, but your father lost his life defending me and even though he lay dying, his thoughts were of nothing but of his family's safety and his final words to me was to keep you safe so that you and your brother will grow up strong." Lola replied while tears filled her eyes. "But we couldn't save, Iribu." Supithra said before grabbing her mother and crying into her chest.

"Su, Lola!" Yamma called out while running up with, Jemma and their parents. "We need to leave for Gridania." Lola said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Not without, Iribu!" Jemma protested. "I'm sorry dear, but he's gone." Lola said while placing her hand on, Jemma's shoulder. No! I can't believe it!" Jemma said while brushing, Lola's hand away. "Hey, all of you need to make your way to Gridania while we are keeping the Ixal at bay." A God's Bow member yelled out at them. "listen to the elzen, Jemma we need to leave." Yamma said while taking her hand.

"Hurry up, they're loading up wagons to take everyone to Gridania." A male lalafell said after running up. "Our livelihoods are gone." Mr. Homawi said while in tears. "Everything will be alright dad." Yamma replied. "Let's get going." Lola added before they ran to the carts. (Goodbye, Iribu.) Jemma thought while they ran. "Get on the wagons!" A male hyur yelled.

"I've lost it all, first my husband then my son." Lola said after they got onto the wagon. "After we arrive at Gridania, I will be taking the next airship to Limsa Lominsa to begin my marauder training." Jemma said while the wagons were heading away from the battle. "I will be heading to Ul'Dah as well for my thaumaturge training." Supithra added. "I will finish my registration at the lancer's guild." Yamma said while crossing his arms. "Su, you can't leave me." Lola said while in tears. "I'm sorry mom, but I must get stronger for you and my brother." Supithra replied. "I believe we should focus on getting to Gridania for now." Mrs. Homawi suggested. "Agreed." Lola replied while the wagons rode off into the night.

Elsewhere in a small forested area a female lalafell was dragging another from the dying battle while her clothes were torn, and her skin had light burns and even though there was pain from the burns she continued to pull him away to safety till she made it to what appeared to be a small cave.

"Come on, Iribu stay with me." The female lalafell said after getting him inside the cave. "Please, wake up." She pleaded while crying into his chest. *My head hurts.* He mumbled before trying to sit up. "Thank the twelve." She said before hugging him. "Excuse me, who might you be?" He asked while breaking the hug. "Iribu, it's me, Kareena." She replied. "My apologies, but I have no idea who you are much less who I am." He said while trying to stand up just to fall back down. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm alright, my legs are just weak, but it appears that you have burns." He replied. " Nature's strength, bless me with your bounty... Cure!" He chanted before a light glow emanated around her body healing her wounds.

"Thank you!" She said before hugging him. "I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome." He replied while returning the hug. "By the way, how do you know me?" He asked with a curious look. "I'm your future wife, that mark on your neck was given to you by me." She replied while caressing the side of his face. "You marked my neck?" He asked while rubbing the right side of his neck. "Yes, that should be proof enough to show you're my man." She replied before giving him a light kiss. "How is that?" She asked before he pulled her into a deep kiss causing shivers all over her body. (He's finally all mine.) She thought while taking the blissful feeling. "I think we should rest here tonight, I should have the strength tomorrow." He said after breaking the kiss. "Will you hold me?" She asked before he brought her in close. "Always." He replied before falling asleep. "I love you, Iribu." She said before kissing him on the cheek then falling into slumber.

Three days had passed since the attack and the few survivors made new homes in Gridania while coping with the loss of their home and whether they will be able to rebuild. Today the, Homawi family is saying their goodbyes to, Jemma who is about to board an airship to Limsa Lominsa to begin her marauder training. "Well this is it." Jemma said before stepping onto the airship. "Be sure to send mog mail." He mother said. "I would like to hear from you as well." Yamma added while holding, Supithra's hand. "I promise to come back even stronger." Jemma said before stepping onto the airship. "Goodbye everyone, I'll write soon." She added before the ship started to leave the dock. "Take care little sister and be well." Yamma said while waving till the airship was out of view.

"Well it appears that my airship to Ul'Dah will be arriving soon." Supithra said while looking at, Yamma. "It appears so." He replied. "I will write you every day." She said with a smile. "As will I." He replied before the airship docked. "Su!" Lola said while running down the stairs. "Don't stop me mother." She said after her mother walked up. "I won't be stopping you. I just wanted to see you off and to tell you to take care of yourself and be sure to get strong for your brother and I." She replied before her daughter pulled her into a hug. "I will, but there is something you must do as well." Supithra said after breaking the hug. "What would that be?" Lola replied with a curious look. "Look for him, look for, Iribu." Supitha requested. "Your brother died in a fire." She replied. "He's not dead, I can feel it in my heart due to us being twins." Supithra said with a smile.

"Are you getting on or not, I haven't all day." The airship pilot said in irritation. "I will find, Iribu." Lola replied while taking her daughter's hand. "Thank you, and you take care of yourself as well, Yamma I still have yet to make you my husband." Supithra said before walking onto the airship. "Goodbye everyone." She added before blowing, Yamma a kiss. "Farewell my daughter." Lola said while watching the airship leave the dock then out of view not long after.

"Let me walk you home." Yamma said while holding out his hand. "I've lost everything. My home, my husband, my son, and now my daughter." Lola said while breaking down into tears. "Have faith that perhaps, Iribu is still alive." He said while taking her hand. "You don't doubt my daughter, do you?" She asked while wiping a tear away. "Not now, and nor will I ever." He replied with a smile. "Take me home then." She said before they left the airship dock, and thus is the start of a new adventure of four lalafells whom dreamt of adventure only to be met with tragedy causing them to go their separate ways while at the same time not knowing that, Iribu had survived and is now travelling the black shroud with, Kareena. Until the next chapter, may you walk in the light of the crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the Ixal attack on the lalafell village with many homes and lives lost, but there are some lalafell whom are determined to rebuild their home and pick up their lives while also paying their respects to their loved ones buried in a cemetery outside the village.

Several miles away two lalafell had stopped in Bentbranch on their way to Gridania, but one of them was greatly against it. "Iribu, I don't think that going to Gridania is a good idea." Kareen said. "Why are you acting like this." Iribu asked in confusion. "I just think we should just keep travelling." She replied while taking his hand. "Look, I just want to check out the conjurer guild." He said while looking her in the eyes. "Very well, but let's stay the night here and leave in the morning." She replied before he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Kareena that means a lot to me." He said with a smile. "Good, now you can thank me with a proper kiss." She replied before he pulled her into a kiss

"How's that?" He asked after breaking the kiss. "Good." She replied with a smile. "Well, I might as well check out the archer's guild as well." She added. "You're an archer?" He asked. "Yes, and quite skilled if I don't say so myself." She replied. "Anyways, we should find somewhere to sleep for the night." She said while taking his hand. Without a word he just lifted her chin and brought her into another kiss.

"I believe there is a small tent like inn we can stay the night in." She said after breaking the kiss. "If there isn't any room for us we might as well camp out under the stars." He added with a smile. "Will you keep me warm tonight?" She asked while taking his hand. "Of course." He replied before they started walking.

As they walked they came across someone in front of a tent to ask them if they know where they could find somewhere to spend the night to which he replied while pointing at a building with chocobos in front of it telling them that they would give them a room for the night, and with that they gave him a polite bow before heading towards the building.

Once they got past the gate, Iribu plugged his nose from the horrible stench of the chocobo stables causing, Kareena to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked while continuing to hold his nose. "Nothing." She replied while snickering. "May I help you?" A Hyur woman asked while walking up. "Yes, I wanted to ask if you have a room for my husband and I?" Kareena replied while taking, Iribu's arm. "I do have one room left." She replied. "How much for one night?" Supithra asked. "two hundred and fifty Gil for one night." She replied. "We'll take it." Supithra said while pulling out her Gil pouch.

After paying the woman the Gil, she took them to the room before opening the door and showing them inside "Very clean." Iribu said while checking out the room with a medium sized bed with clean bedding along with a single desk and chair. "This is your room, dinner will be this evening so don't be late, also if you wish to bathe we have a hot water prepared in the room down the hall to the left." She said. "Thank you very much." Supithra replied.

"Let's take a bath together." She said while tugging his arm. "I could use a bath." He replied while rubbing his shoulders. "Good, I'll wash your back." She said before taking him out of the room.

After the walk down, the hall they make their way into the bathing room and within it was a medium sized stone lined tub, a small spring with hot water, two small stools and a pile of small wooden buckets. "Let's get undressed." She said while slowly starting to pull of her top. "I will give you some privacy." He said while trying to leave the room just for her to grab his arm. "Come on hubby, no need to be embarrassed." She said with a smile. "What did you call me?" He replied before a massive pain hit his head causing him to fall on his knees.

"Iribu!" She said while kneeling next to him. "I'm alright, it was just a sudden headache that's all." He replied while standing up. "Let's take our bath." She said after getting undressed. "I could use one to relax my mind awhile." He said while taking off his shirt. "This feels amazing." She said after getting into the tub. "That it does." He added while stepping into the tub as well.

After he took a seat, she moved up behind him with a bottle of shampoo before pouring some onto her hand then began to lather it into his hair. "I can wash my own hair you know." He said while feeling her fingers massage his scalp. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of my husband." She replied while moving her hands down to his chest then pressing her body against his back. "Would you mind washing my back afterwards?" She asked before giving him a small hard bite on the right side of his neck causing him to grab the left side of his head.

While waves of sharp pain throbbed in his skull, he could see blurry images of a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail teasing him followed by her constantly calling him hubby before snapping out of it. "Iribu…. Iribu." She said while caressing his face with a look of worry on her face. "Kareena." He replied while opening his eyes. "Thank the twelve, you're okay." She said before quickly kissing him on the lips. "I'm getting pretty tired, so let's finish up our bath then head to bed." He said before rinsing out the shampoo. "Shouldn't we have dinner first?" She asked while washing her hair. "I am a bit hungry." He replied while getting out of the tub to dry off.

"Where are you going?" She asked after rinsing her hair out. Well, to our…" Don't you want to wash your wife's back?" She interrupted while turning her back to him and brushing her medium length brown hair aside. He soon let out a light gulp before reaching out to touch her light skin while she gazes upon him with her light blue eyes. "Don't be shy, husband you've washed my back before." She said before he began to lather up her back. "Mmmm. That feels so good." She said while he massaged his fingers into her back. "I have had dreams about a blonde girl lately." He said while rinsing her back off. "Are you seeing another girl in your dreams instead of me?" She asked while looking him in the eyes.

"It's nothing like that?" He said while waving his arms in front of him. "Are you sure?" She asked while placing her fingers under his chin. "I was just wondering if you knew who she was?" He asked while trying not to look at her soft lips. "It appears that my dear husband is more interested in a kiss." She replied while running her thumb over his lips. "I am." He said before she pulled him into a kiss. "How was that?" She asked after breaking the kiss that left him breathless. "Shall we get dressed for dinner." She asked while getting out of the tub. "Yes." He replied before starting to dry off to get dressed.

"Just to let you know that your dreaming of another girl has gotten me jealous." She said while drying her hair. "It was just a dream." He replied while pulling up his pants. "I know silly." She said with a giggle. "Would you kindly button up the back of my dress." She asked while lifting her hair. "Of course." He replied while started buttoning her dress up. "Shall we, my husband." She asked while taking his hand. "Let's." He replied before they left the room.

In Ul'Dah, Supithra was finishing her first week of thaumaturge training under the five brothers. "You're doing well, Supithra." One of the brothers said while walking up. "Thank you, master Cocobuki." Supithra replied. "Is your brother's death still haunting you?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I don't believe he is dead." She replied. "Master Cocobuki, there is a lancer up front looking for, Supithra." The receptionist said after walking up. "You may go, Supithra we will continue your lessons later." He said before walking away. "Follow me." The reception said while starting to walk.

"Yamma!" Supithra said while running up to him then jumping into his arms. "Su, I am so happy to see you. How is your training?" He asked while she was hugging him. "What brings you here?" She asked after breaking the hug. "Walk with me." He replied while taking her hand.

They headed outside of the thaumaturge guild then started their way down the stairs into the busy streets of Ul'Dah filled with citizens and Ala Mhigan refugees fleeing the Empire. "Any word on my brother?" She asked while they walked. "Nothing yet. Your mother has gone back to rebuild our home town as well." He replied. "He can't be dead, he promised that we would become famous adventurers." She said while tears filled her eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I were to stay the night with you." He asked after stopping to look at her. "It would." She replied while wiping away the tears. "Well then, let's head to the Quicksand for a bite to eat." He said with a big smile causing her to let out a small laugh. "I'm pretty hungry myself." She replied while taking his hand.

"Shall we be on our away, milady?" He asked with a smile. "I would be delighted." She replied before starting to walk. "How is, Jemma these days?" She asked. "She wrote me not long ago, she seems to be really dedicated to her training, but I believe she is still trying to cover up the pain of losing, Iribu." He replied. "Will you stay with me for a few days?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "I was going to visit my sister tomorrow, but I suppose I could send a mog mail to let her know about my visit in two days." He replied before she stopped and hugged him. "I love you, Yamma." She said before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too." He replied while holding her close. "Let's be on our way." He said while taking her hand to continue walking to their destination.

The Quicksand is the adventurer's guild of Ul'Dah as well as an inn and a restaurant where many patrons are just there to relax after a long day's work. After walking inside, Yamma looked for a free table just to find one not far from the entrance. "We can sit there." He said while they walked to the table. "Welcome to the Quicksand. May I take your orders?" A hyur waitress asked. "We'll take the eft steak and popoto special with two waters." Yamma replied. "Very good, I will return with your drinks shortly."

"When did my mom decide to help rebuild our home town?" She asked. "A two days ago." He replied. "You should mog mail your mother." He said while taking her hand. "I know, but what should I say?" She asked in confusion. "She lost everything, my father, my brother, and our home." She added while trying not to break down into tears. "You told me once that you believe that your brother is still alive, did you not?" He said with a smile. "I can feel it in my heart that he still lives." She replied before the glasses of water were placed on the table. "Your meals will be here shortly." She said before walking away. "Su, if you believe that he is still alive, you need to keep that hope alive." He said while placing his hand on the side of her face. "Thank you." She replied while placing her hand on top of his. "It appears that our food is here." He said while the plates were placed on the table.

"By the way, the real reason I am here because it's your birthday today." He said while pulling out a small box. "Happy birthday, Su." He added while opening the box revealing a silver ring. "Is that a…" She said with a gasp. "I wanted to make it official." He replied. "Yamma, this is the best present ever." She said while tears fill her eyes. "May I?" He asked while holding out his hand, but all she could do was nod her head while placing her hand into his.

As he slipped on the ring, she felt such a feeling of happiness which felt like nothing more than a distant memory with the loss of her home, father, and beloved brother. "I love you so much, Su." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too." She replied after the kiss. "Shall we eat?" She asked before turning to her meal. "What do you want to do afterwards?" He asked before starting to eat. "Let's go to my place." She replied. "You live alone?" He asked in amazement. "It's not very big, but it's home." She replied with a smile. "Sounds good, I am a bit tired from the airship trip." He said with a smile. "Good, we will head that way after dinner." She said while smiling back.

After dinner, Yamma paid the bill before they headed to, Supithra's home in the residential district. The sun was setting over Ul'Dah and many of the stalls and businesses were closing for the night except for those whom were enjoying the evening with music and good alcohol amongst small groups of people enjoying the relaxation after a long day's work. As they made their way into the residential district they were approached by a hooded robed lalafell with two well-armed hyur men behind.

"What do you want?" Supithra asked. "Have you considered on working in my brothel." He asked. "Did you just say brothel?" Yamma asked in shock. "Butt out lancer, this is between her and I." He replied while crossing his arms. "What's going on here, Su?" Yamma asked in confusion. "He's been asking me to work for him for over a week now." Supithra replied. "I would take very good care of her." He said with a sly grin. "My apologies, but that isn't happening." Yamma said while drawing his spear.

"What does a lancer in training have against two well trained mercenaries?" He asked with a laugh. "Yamma, please stop. You're not always going to be here to protect me." Supithra said while taking his hand causing him to look upon her with a light flame in his eyes followed by an aura of small dragons surrounding his body. "He's a dragoon." One of the hyur mercs said. "You had a chance to live a comfortable life here in Ul'Dah until you brought a dragoon into it." The lalafell said in anger. "You will not insult my wife." Yamma said before thrusting his lance into the lalafell's chest causing blood to run down the blade and drip onto the ground.

"Yamma, what have you done?" She asked while looking at the lifeless body of the lalafell on the ground. "I lost control again…" He replied before falling to the ground. "We need to tell the boss." One of the Hyur said before running away. "It appears that you found yourself in quite a predicament. A female lalafell said while walking up. "Momodi, I need some help getting him into my place." Supithra said while trying to get him off the ground. Yes, of course." She replied while helping, Supithra get, Yamma off the ground. "You live over here, right?" She asked. "That's right." Supithra replied before they started walking. "You know if you started working at the Quicksand, I will make sure that they will never bother you again." She said while they walked up to a staircase. "Will I be able to keep my thaumaturge training?" Supithra asked. "Of course, and you will be well paid." Momodi replied.

"Well this is it" Supithra said before opening the door. "Help me get hm to the bed." She added while they walked up to the bed to lie the unconscious, Yamma. "Here's his lance, and don't worry about those thugs, I will make sure they won't bother you." Momodi said before taking her leave. (I had no idea that the power of the dragoon was so terrifying.) She thought while taking his boots off. "Oh, Yamma." She said while caressing his face till his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry, Su for what transpired." He said while trying to sit up. "Yamma, you need to promise me that you will learn to control this power you have." She replied while standing up from the bed. "I will, but I do have a question." He said while trying to get off the bed. "If it is about the brothel, then no I haven't worked there nor given my virtue to anyone, that is for you alone." She replied before giving him a long kiss. "Now let's get you out of your gear so that we may get some sleep." She added before he started taking his gear off. "I am going to put my pajamas on, so you need to turn around and no peeking." She said while watching him turn around.

After a few minutes had passed he could feel her warm embrace from behind followed be a kiss on the cheek. "I will sleep on the floor." He said before she pushed him onto the bed. "You're sleeping with me." She said with a giggle. *I want to be close to you.* She whispered into his ear. "As you wish." He said before they crawled under the covers facing each other while holding hands till they both fell into slumber.

Early the following morning just outside Limsa Lominsa, Jemma was covered in blood and fresh wounds due to encounter with a band of kobolds who were terrorizing the locals on lower Los Noscea. She got as far as the outside of the Drowning Wench while others looked at her in shock as she walked past them while trying to stay conscious at the same time. "Jemma, what happened to you?" A marauder guild member asked after seeing her walk inside. "I feel fine… I… just need to… rest." She replied before collapsing to the ground. "By the twelve girl, are you trying to kill yourself?" The Roegadyn male said while picking her off the ground, but all he could hear was the name, Iribu while she was in her unconscious state.

"Is there a bed available?" He asked the inn keeper. "Yes, there is." The inn keeper replied. "I will fetch a healer." A miqo'te waitress said before taking off. "This way." The innkeeper said while gesturing them him to follow. The arrived the room with a good-sized bed which is a bit much for a lalafell, medium sized desk with only one window bringing plenty of light into the room. "I will take over from here." Another female miqo'te said before pushing the men outside so that she may remove, Jemma's gear to wash off the blood and clean the wounds.

"Iribu, why did you leave me" She said while in a dream like state. "Jemma." A familiar voice said. "Jemma wake up." He said. "Iribu?" She replied while opening her eyes. "Iribu, you're alive!" She added while sitting up to hug him. "Of course, I am alive." He replied while returning the hug. "What happened after the Ixal attack?" She asked while looking around. "You must've had a bad dream, Jemma." He replied. "As you can see the village is fine." He said while pointing to the village.

"Well anyways, I was asked by your folks to find you before I met up with, Kareena for our date." He said while standing up. "You're doing what?!" She asked in anger. "Why are you upset?" He asked with a confused look. "Why am I upset? Why am I upset?" She asked while tightening her fists. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, you two timing jerk!" She said before punching him in the jaw. "What has gotten into you?" He asked while rubbing his jaw. "You promised to marry me." She replied in anger.

"Excuse me, he promised you?" Kareena said while walking up. "You're the one who got he and I dating to begin with." She added. "This has got to be a nightmare." Jemma said while falling to her knees. *You let him die.* Kareena whispered into, Jemma's ear. "That's not true!" Jemma said before realizing that she was inside a burning house. "Iribu, help me!" A voice that appeared to be, Kareena's. "Where are you?" Iribu said after breaking inside. "No, Iribu stop!" Jemma pleaded, but when she tried to grab him, her hands went right through him.

"No!" Jemma said while sweat ran down the side of her head. "She's burning up." The miqo'te waitress said while wringing out a cool clothe before placing it on, Jemma's forehead. "I brought the healer." The other miqo'te waitress said after walking inside. "Please, Iribu don't leave me! She said while starting to thrash around. "Hold her down, she's been poisoned." The healer said while checking her over.

"Iribu, where are you? Iribu?" Jemma said while making her way through the fire. "Jemma, I'm sorry." She heard, Iribu say before the room from where his voice came from caved in before a burst of flames shot out. "NO!" She screamed out while the healer was working on an antidote. "She must be having one heck of a nightmare." The miqo'te waitress said while placing the clothe on, Jemma's forehead. "I couldn't save him." Jemma said while tears ran down the sides of her face.

"Open her mouth." The healer said while holding a small cup. The miqo'te gave him a nod before opening, Jemma's mouth to allow him to slowly pour the antidote into her mouth. "Now that is taken care of, I will tend to her wounds." He said before saying a quiet chant until there was a faint glow around her body. "Look, she has calmed down." The miqo'te waitress said while wringing out the clothe before placing it onto, Jemma's forehead. "The antidote takes about an hour to take full effect, so the best thing for her right now is to rest." The healer said. "Thank you." The two miqo'te said with a polite bow before he left the room. "Can you take care of her, I need to get back to work." She asked before walking to the door. "Of course." The other miqo'te replied while placing another cool clothe onto, Jemma's forehead.

An hour had passed since, Jemma's collapse in the Drowning Wench and all that time the miqo'te had worked to keep her fever down until the antidote took full affect. "Where am I?" Jemma asked while opening her eyes. "You're awake." She said joyfully. "Hello, I'tolwann." Jemma said while looking at her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked while crossing her arms. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She added in anger. "I'm sorry." Jemma replied while trying to sit up. "May I ask you a question?" I'tolwann asked while leaning forward. "Go ahead." Jemma replied. "Who is, Iribu?" She asked with a curious look. "My first and only love." Jemma replied. "What happened to him?" I'tolwann asked. "He died during an Ixal attack on my village." Jemma replied.

"Do you think that he would be happy with you dying rather than living on for him?" She asked with a serious look. "I'm so lost without him, but for some reason I feel in my heart that he is still alive." Jemma replied while tears filled her eyes. "Then hold onto that feeling and never let it go." I'tolwann said with a smile. "Thank you for your kind words, but I must get back to my training." Jemma said while trying to sit up, just to find that she is too weak to move.

"What's wrong with me, and why do I feel so weak?" Jemma asked in frustration. "You need to rest, you just recovered from being poisoned." I'tolwann said while covering, Jemma up. "You don't understand, I need to train." Jemma protested. "You need to rest." I'tolwann said sternly. "Please… I.. need to… train." Jemma said before finally falling into slumber. "You can be such a stubborn lalafell." I'tolwann said while shaking her head.

"Hey, hubby wake up." A girl's voice said while, Iribu was opening his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked while looking around before noticing the same blonde haired, blue eyed female lalafell from before looking at him. "Let's go hubby, we'll be late for school." She said before walking out of the room. "I have to be dreaming." He said while shaking his head until he heard a scream of terror. "What's going on out there?" He said before running out of the room just to witness the village engulfed in flames due to an attack by the Ixal. "Iribu, run!" She said while running up to him but was quickly grabbed by a nearby Ixal. "Let her go!" Iribu demanded while the girl was struggling to free herself. "I said let her go!" He repeated before the Ixal responded with a laugh while running a sword through the girl's midsection. "Pitiful creature." It said before tossing her body aside then walking away.

"Hey, don't die on me." Iribu said before she coughed up some blood. "Iribu, my dear husband." She said while caressing his face. "How do you know me? Who are you?" He asked while trying to keep her conscious. "I'm sorry that we will not be spending our lives together." She said before her eyes closed for the last time.

"No! This can't be happening!" He yelled in his sleep waking up, Kareena in the process. "Iribu… Iribu, wake up!" She said while give him a shake "Kareena." He replied while wrapping his arms around her. "I had the most realistic nightmare." He said while sobbing into her shoulder. "What happened in your nightmare?" She asked while stroking the back of his head. "A village was on fire, and an Ixal attack." He replied. "What else happened?" She asked. "The girl with the blonde hair was there, but she was fatally attacked by an Ixal before dying in my arms." He replied while holding her tight.

"They're just dreams." She said while helping lay down. "Look at me." She added before they rolled onto their sides to look at each other. "I will always be here for you." She said before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Do you feel better?" She asked before he nodded in response. "Good. Since the sun hasn't risen yet, let's get some more sleep." She said before holding close till the both fall into slumber.

Sometime late, Iribu was awaken by the sun slowly entering the room, and as he opened his eyes, he saw, Kareena facing him with a warm content look on her face before opening her eyes as well. "Good morning, husband." She said with a warm smile. "Good morning." He replied. "Shall we have breakfast before heading off to Gridania?" She asked while sitting up to stretch. "I'm not all that hungry right now, but I have heard the food is pretty good in Gridania." He replied after getting out of bed. "Very well, let's go to the chocobo porter it should be open by now." She said before getting out of bed to get dressed for the day.

After meeting with the chocobo porter, they were finally on their way to forest city of Gridania so that, Iribu can join the conjurer guild along with, Kareena joining the archer's guild to hone their skills. "We should find somewhere to live while we train." Kareena suggested. "Sounds like a good idea." Iribu replied while the chocobo were still in transit. "Do you think those dreams will ever stop?" He asked. "Of course, they will." She replied with a smile. "I hope so, they are giving me very little sleep." He said with a sigh. "It appears that we have arrived." She said before they dismounted leaving the chocobo to return to Bentbranch. "Let's check in with the adventurer's guild then attune to the aetheryte before we check in with our guilds." He suggested before walking into town.

They make their way down the road to find a building with what appears to have a group of adventurers outside. "Excuse me, is this the adventurer's guild?" Iribu asked after walking up to them. "Yes, you need to register with, Mother Miounne inside." One of them replied. "Thank you very much." Kareena said with a bow.

After they walked inside there were many adventurers hanging out talking about their quests and what loot they've acquired during their journeys. As they walked around they noticed that the establishment had and inn along with leve quests for those who want to make some extra Gil. "Are you, Mother Miounne?" Kareena asked after she, and Iribu walked up to the desk. "I am. Are you here to register?" She asked. "We are." Kareena replied. "Very well, just scrawl your names on here and no funny surnames if you please." She said while placing a book in front of them.

"Iribu and, Kareena. There was a lalafell woman who came in here looking for an, Iribu sometime back." She said while looking at, Iribu. "Excuse me, where can we find somewhere to live while we train at our guilds?" Kareena asked to distract from what was said. "Yes, of course. It's in Old Gridania, just look for the residential district." She replied. "Come along, Iribu." Kareena said while taking his hand. "Shall we attune to the aetheryte next." She asked while they walked out of the Carline Canopy.

"There's the aetheryte." Iribu said while pointing at it. "Let's attune to it, then I need to get to that archer's guild and you need to head to the conjurer's guild." She said after the finished attuning. "We'll meet at the residential district in two hours." She added. "Sounds like a plan." He replied before heading off in the direction of the conjurer's guild. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. "My apologies." He replied before giving her a quick kiss. "That's better." She said with a smile. "I will see you later." He said while walking away. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He replied before taking his leave.

After a short walk, Iribu enters the conjurer's guild where he met with the guild receptionist. He looked around the room and saw many conjurers studying the art of nature and the benefits of healing through those arts. "Excuse me, are you here to sign up for the guild?" She asked while looking at, iribu. "My name is, Iribu I am here to enroll for further studies of the conjurer." He replied. "Very well then. Scrawl your name here then meet with, brother E-Sumi for your first lesson." She said while placing down a book. "Thank you, Iribu the guild master will see you now." She said with a bow.

"Iribu, it is finally nice for you to join us." E-Sumi said while gesturing him to come near. "You know me?" Iribu asked with a confused look. "Of course, you came to these halls a season ago to learn to be a conjurer." He replied. "That is my wish, yes." Iribu said. "Wonderful. Your first task is in North Shroud at Treespeak Stables, brother Nolanel will fill you in on what you need to do." He said. "Very well, I will head there right now." Iribu said before taking his leave.

In New Gridania, Kareena found herself hunting down archery targets for her first lesson. "Could they have given me a little more difficult lesson." She said while easily hitting every archery target within view within five minutes. "There, that's all five." She said while strapping her bow to her back. "I wonder how, Iribu is doing?" She said while making her way back to the archer's guild.

"Good to see you join us." Nolanel said while gesturing, Iribu to approach. "For your first lesson, I need you to purify a tainted earth sprite behind the stables then return to when you finish." He said while pointing up the hill. "I will be back soon." Iribu replied before making his way to Treespeak.

"I am at the fields, so where is the tainted?" He said while looking around till he spotted what appeared to be a tainted air swirling a small area. "That must be it." He said while walking up to it causing an earth sprite to appear. "Earth give me strength to crush my foes. Stone!" He chanted before hurling multiple stones at his target. "Howling winds shred my foe. Aero!" He chanted causing blades of wind to hit the earth sprite which in turn countered with a stone attack of its own injuring his left leg. 'Now you've done it." He said while wincing in pain. "Water use your purity to wash away those before me. Fluid Aura!." He chanted causing the earth sprite to shatter into pieces. "That was a task." He said before using the healing chant on his leg.

On his way back to report his finished lesson, He runs into, Kareena who happens to have her lesson in the North shroud as well. "What brings you out here?" Iribu asked. "I have a lesson in learning to move quietly and take down my foe with a single shot, so I was tasked with taking down five Microchu North of here." Kareena replied with a sigh. "How about you come with me when I report my lesson, then I can help you with yours." He said with a smile. "I appreciate it, but I must do it alone." She replied. "I can respect that, I will meet you at the residential district later." He said before heading off to speak with, Nolanel.

"Have you finished your task?" He asked while watching, Iribu walk up. "Yes, brother Nolanel the earth has been purified." Iribu replied. "Congratulations on passing your first lesson. Report back to, brother E-Sumi for your final grade." He added before gesturing, Iribu to leave.

(Microchu, such filthy plants.) Kareena thought while taking one down. "Four more to go." She said with a sigh. She ran through the forest in search of her next target till she ran into about three of them about forty feet away. (Perfect.) She thought while taking aim, but before she could loose an arrow it started to rain. "Just perfect." She said after taking out one of them causing the other two to come after her. "Well that's wonderful." She said before firing a venomous arrow at one of them followed by a straight shot to finish it off. She soon repeated the process finishing off the other attacker then moving on to her last target before finally heading back to Gridania via 'Return'.

"I see you've completed your lesson." Brother E-Sumi said with a smile. "Yes, I have." Iribu replied. Here is a gift for the completion of your first lesson." He said while holding out an oak staff. "Thank you very much." Iribu said while receiving it. "We will continue your lessons tomorrow. Rest well and stay dry." He said while gesturing, Iribu to go. "Well now that is done. I need to get, Kareena and I a place to live." He said while walking out of the conjurer's guild to the residential district.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a place to live while I train." Iribu asked the gate guard. "How many with you?" He asked. "Just my girlfriend and I." Iribu replied. "Names please." He said while holding out a parchment. "Iribu, and Kareena. Very well there will be someone whole will take you to your new dwelling." He said while opening the gate.

"Greetings" A female hyur said holding an umbrella while walking up. "What will you be looking for today?" She asked. "Just something big enough for my girlfriend and I." Iribu replied. "I do have something for twenty thousand Gil." She said while gesturing him to follow. "Would we be able to pay ten thousand now and we can pay the rest later?" Iribu asked while they walked in the rain. "That shouldn't be a problem since there is no shortage of work in Gridania." She replied. "Here we are." She said after walking up to a building. "Your room apartment will be on the third floor." She said while they walked inside. "Due to the price you will have just a bedroom and a small bathroom." She added while they walked up the stairs. "Just to let you know that the apartment is partly furnished with a large bed, a desk, chairs along with a simple bath with hot water." She said before getting to the door.

"Here you are." She said after opening the door. "It's perfect." Iribu said while looking around. "You'll take it then?" She asked. "Of course." He replied while handing her the sack of Gil. "Thank you very much, and here is your key." She said while handing it to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet my girlfriend." He said before noticing that, Kareena was already in the doorway dripping wet. "I take it that already found the place." He said while watching the hyur leave the room.

"Did you get us a bath with this apartment?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Yes, I did." He replied while taking her hand then escorting her to the bath where there was an oasis type bath with steady flow of hot water flowing from the back of the tub. "I love you." She said before kissing him on the cheek then getting undressed to take a nice soak after what felt like a long day.

"It looks like you got a new staff." She asked while watching him place it against the wall. "I got it as a gift for passing my first lesson." He replied. "Come here." She said while using her finger as a gesture for him to come. "Take a bath with me." She said while taking his hand. He gave her a smile and a nod while removing his garments then getting into the tub. "This feels great. He said while sitting down. "I know." She said while snuggling up to him. "Are you hungry?" He asked while looking upon her face of contentment. "Let me enjoy this." She replied while resting her head on his shoulder.

After a nice long bath, they decided since it was still raining was just to cuddle up in bed to wait it out. "You did well on picking this place out. I can't wait to start decorating it." She said with a smile. "I'm happy as well." He replied while placing his hand on the side of her face. "Well if you don't mind since it is cold and raining outside, I am going to take a nap." She said before closing her eyes. "I will keep you warm." He said while bringing her in closer then falling into slumber.

Ul'Dah two days later, Supithra is saying her goodbye to, Yamma who is now waiting for an airship to see his sister in Limsa Lominsa. "Take care of yourself and work hard at your training as well as at work." He said before giving, Supithra a quick kiss. "When will I see you again?" She asked. "I'm not sure since I have to be back in the highlands to continue my dragoon training, I will mog mail you often." He replied while taking her hand. "There's my ride. I will tell, Jemma that you said hello." He said before giving her one more kiss then getting onto the airship. "Take care, I will write soon." He said before the airship left the dock and out of sight.

After the airship left the dock she took the elevator to the Ruby Strip to make her way to the thaumaturge guild to get her lessons in before work at the Quicksand. "You're late." Cocobuki said while she ran up to him. "I'm sorry, I had to see my boyfriend off." She replied while catching her breath. "Cut her some slack, she does work hard." One of the brothers said. "Very well. Today we will be covering ice three and fire three since you mastered the second of those spells we will advance you to the next." Cocobuki said while crossing his arms.

"Are you sure that I am ready? My lightning training was a bit of a mess." Supithra said with a sigh. "That may be so, but you did master it." He replied. "Yeah, Cocobusi did step in at the wrong time." One of the brothers said before laughing. "Getting hit by lightning isn't funny." Cocobusi protested. "Well anyways." Cocobuki said after a light cough. "Follow us to Western Thanalan, we set up some targets to practice those spells on." He added before, Supithra followed them outside.

"Here are the spells you need to learn the chants to." Cocobuki said while handing her a scroll. "Let me see. Fire three is an explosive force while incinerates the target to where the caster has targeted. Supithra said while reading. Your target is that mokujin over there." He said while pointing at its direction thirty feet away. "Grant me fire from the seven hells to incinerate those before me. Fire three!" She chanted but the explosion was a tad too close causing her to fly backwards.

"I would say that you missed your target by about fifteen feet." Cocobuki said while dusting himself off. "Missed you say? Any closer and she would've incinerated us instead." One of the brothers said while the others were getting off the ground. "Listen, Supithra you need to focus on your target if there are even a small amount of distractions in your mind the spell will backfire." He said while helping her up. "Thank you, master I will try." She replied before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Grant me fire from the seven hells to incinerate those before me. Fire three!" She chanted before the mokujin exploded into flames and splinters.

"Excellent work! Now douse the fire with ice." He said before she looked at the scroll. "Ice three is a massive chunk that crushes you enemies before exploding into razor sharp shards." She said to herself while reading. "Winter's wrath bury those into an icy grave. Ice three!" She chanted before a good-sized ice chunk fell onto the mokujin crushing it along with extinguishing the flames. "See what happens when you clear your mind of distractions." He said while walking up. "Now for the next hour, I want you to practice casting fire, and the next hour you will practice ice." He added. "Very well master I will do my best." She replied

After two hours of constant spell casting, Supithra was completely exhausted from the use of so much mana that she could barely move nor even get off the ground for that matter. "I take it you didn't bring an elixir to replenish your mana." Cocobuki said while pulling out a small bottle before pouring some into her mouth. "Thank you master I feel very refreshed." She said while sitting up. "Well since you worked so hard today there will be no lesson tomorrow." He said while placing the bottle back into his pouch. "I should be heading to work now." She said with a wave before taking her leave. "Cocobuki, you know that she will most likely blow us to bits one of these days." One of the brothers said with a sigh. "Worry not, I am sure she will make a great thaumaturge one day." Cocobuki replied. "Now let's head back, we have other students to teach." He added before they all made their way back to Ul'Dah.

Back at, Iribu's and Supithra's home town reconstruction has been under way with many houses rebuilt along with many love ones given a proper burial with exception of one house still destroyed by the fire. "When will we begin to clean up the mess over there?" Momo asked while crossing her arms. "I'm not ready to see the charred remains of my son." Lol replied. "Nor are we." Kareena's parents added. Look, I loved, Iribu very much as well but we need to give them a proper burial don't you think?" Momo asked while looking at them. "This isn't up for debate young lady." Kareena's father said in anger. "Very well, I will just leave it up to the adults." Momo said while walking away.

Later that night, Momo snuck out while her parents were sleeping to check out the burned down house where the bodies of, Iribu, and, Kareena were said to be buried under the debris. She got on top and started to move the burned lumber out of the way to see if she kind find their remains so that she may give them a proper burial even if it is against their parent's wishes to leave it be. After over an hour of shifting and moving, she discovered nothing of any sign that there were charred corpses of the two deceased lalafell. "They're not here, thank the twelve they're still alive somewhere." She said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing young lady." A male lalafell asked while walking up. "I have wonderful news dad, they're still alive." Momo replied in excitement. "That's enough young lady!" He said sternly. "But dad I…" "But nothing! You will stop this nonsense and get yourself to bed." He interrupted. "Dad they're alive, the boy I love is alive." She replied. "Listen, Momo they are gone, and their bodies are one with the lifestream." He said while walking up. "You're wrong!" She replied before running off.

The following morning, Momo was telling, Lola and, Kareena's parents what she had discovered just to be shunned by them and called a liar to get attention. "Why would you tell us that?" Lola asked in anger. "I searched through the remains of the house last night just to discover that there were no bodies." Momo explained. "Their bodies are one with the lifestream." Lola replied. "I know he is still alive and I will find him alone if I must." Momo said before walking away. "You're not going anywhere young lady." Momo's mother yelled out, but she just ignores her mother and kept walking to her home to pick up supplies for her journey.

After walking into her room, she packed a small bag with a change of clothes, shoes, some hair items, some rations, and water for her trip before strapping her long-barreled pistol to her back. She took one more look in her bag to make sure she was ready, but before she could get to the door her parents stopped her. "I forbid you to leave." Her father said while standing in her way. "You're the only machinist in the village, we can't afford to lose you." Her mother added. "I am going out there to find, Iribu." Momo replied sternly. "Your childhood crush is less important than the safety of this village." Her mother said in frustration. "How will you find someone who is dead?" Her father asked while crossing his arms.

"He's not dead!" Momo replied after losing her temper. "Damn both of you to the seven hells." She added while slamming her fist against the wall. "Fine go, but don't expect a warm reception when you come back empty handed from this fool's errand." He said before stepping to the side. "Momo, my daughter it breaks my heart that you choose a boy whom may not be alive over your family." Her mother said before turning away from, Momo. "Just to let you know, when I come back with him alive I had better get an apology for it." Momo said before storming past her parents in anger.

"Wait." Her mother said while, Momo was getting to the front door. "Take this." She said while handing, Momo a medium sized satchel with food and water in it. "I pray to the twelve that you find him." She said with a smile. "Thank you, mom." Momo said before kissing her on the cheek. "Farewell, my daughter." She said while watching, Momo leave the house.

"Where to from here?" She said while walking out of the village. "Bentbranch is about a day's travel from here, so I might as well head there first before making it to Gridania." She added while starting to walk. "I'm going to find you, Iribu no matter what." She said while leaving her village behind.

Momo's search went on for days then months till it came to a halt due to the war against the Empire, the beginning of the calamity which will soon leave many souls lost in it's wake. During the heated battle, she found herself recruited by the Immortal Flames as a gunner class to support the troops going in. "The more garleans she took out the more had taken their place with Magi-Tech at their disposal made it nearly impossible. "Private!" A flame soldier said while running up. "New orders from the general. We are to retreat, Bahamut is laying siege to the surrounding area so we must regroup behind enemy lines." HE said before running off with her following suit.

The carnage continued as, Bahamut continued its rampage destroying the Black Shroud until a lone man challenged the great dragon managed to seal up the menace back into the orb from whence it came along with the retreat of the garlean armies full retreat from Eorzea after their main airship was crushed by a large dragon causing it to explode upon impact with a blast radios big enough to damage Mor Dhona in the process.

After the war settled and those who were affected by the war worked on getting on with their lives, Momo resigned from the Immortal Flames to resume her search for, Iribu but every time she gets information on his where about, he has already moved on to another location leaving her to travel north to the Central Highlands so that she may get access to Ishgard to the North to join up with the machinist guild in order to broaden her search.

The central highlands is a frozen wasteland with rabid wildlife and high winds cold enough to chill you to the bone. She made it to Camp Dragon Head via chocobo porter for a warm place to stay the night before continuing. "Excuse me, do you have an extra bed for the night?" Momo asked while shaking from the cold. "Yes." An Elzen guard replied before gesturing her to follow.

Momo was brought into a dining area where many soldiers are enjoying a hot meal after working in the cold for so long. "As you can see, this is the dining area, the beds are upstairs." He said while showing her that stairs. "Are you hungry?" A female miqo'te asked. "I am famished." Momo replied before taking a seat. "Good, we just had some eft stew made fresh. Let me grab you a bowl." She said before walking away. While, Momo waited for her meal, she could feel herself slowly drifting off into slumber from being out in the cold for so long until the smell of a hot well season stew was placed in front of her.

"Here eat this to warm up." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Momo replied weakly from exhaustion. "Let me know when you've finished so that I may escort you to a free bed for the night." She said before walking away to serve other soldiers. As, Momo started to eat she fought to stay awake just long enough to finish her meal, but when she made it almost half way through she passed out.

Several hours later she found herself in a bed under warm covers with her winter gear piled up next to the bed "I must've fallen asleep while eating." She said before her stomach growled. Might as well get something to eat along with some provisions for the journey. She said while putting on her winter gear then heading downstairs. "I see that you're awake." The miqo'te from last night said while walking up. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "Famished." Momo replied while rubbing her tummy. "Very good, we have made fired dodo eggs, eft steak along with a hot cup of tea." She said with a smile. "Is there somewhere here to buy supplies." Momo asked. "Of course, since my break is coming up I will take you there when you finish eating." She replied. "Thank you very much." Momo said with a bow. "You're very welcome. My name is, Idah. What's yours?" She asked. "Momo, it's a please to meet you, Idah." Momo replied with a smile. "Now f you'll excuse me, I must be off to serve other customers. I will bring your food shortly." She said before taking her leave.

After a hot breakfast, Idah took, Momo to the nearby trading post for supplies for the journey to the Foundation. "Where are you off to, Momo?" She asked out of curiosity. "To Ishgard for machinist training." Momo replied. "That's a long walk in the cold. Perhaps I can get you a chocobo for the journey." Idah said while they walked up to the merchant. "I would like some food rations and other supplies." Momo said while looking over the inventory. "I over heard your conversation about needing a chocobo." He said while placing the needed items onto to counter. "How much?" Momo asked. "Twenty thousand Gil, but since you're purchasing other items I will knock it down to fifteen thousand." He replied. "I'll take it." Momo said while placing a bag with the funds for the chocobo and the items.

"Thank you for you patronage, and as a bonus there will be a saddlebag on your chocobo with no charge." He said before sending off the other merchant to fetch the chocobo. "Thank you, kind sir." Momo said with a bow. "I will have your supplies placed into the saddle bag so that you're ready to depart." He said before the chocobo was brought around. "Thank you, Idah." Momo said while mounting the chocobo. "Take care, Momo and safe travels." She replied while watching, Momo ride off towards the Steps of Faith the gateway to Ishgard.

On her way to the Steps of Faith, she encountered a lone lalafell dragoon during battle with a giant condor followed by four smaller ones leaving him at a disadvantage. Before she could think, she had leapt off her chocobo then commenced to fire upon two of the condor taking them out with several shots to the body and head before tossing an incendiary bomb up the large one which latched on upon impact. "Hey you, get down!" Momo yelled out to the dragoon before taking a shot at the bomb causing it to explode engulfing the large condor into flames leaving an opening for the dragoon to finish off the other two.

"Many thanks, Momo." He said while walking up. "How do you know my name?" She asked with a confused look. "It's only been a year and you have forgotten your cousin?" He asked while removing his helmet. "Yamma!" She said before pulling him into a hug. "What brings you out here?" He asked while putting his helmet back on. "I was looking for, Iribu at first but now I am heading for Ishgard to train as a machinist." She replied. "Look, I know how much you loved him, but he is gone and never coming back." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can' accept it. I won't accept it!" She said while trying not to break down into tears. "Look, I am heading into Ishgard to report the bounty that we took out and since you're heading that way anyways let's collect the bounty together." He said with a smile. "Sounds good, I need the money." She replied while wiping a tear away. "It appears that you have a chocobo as well." He said before whistling.

"Here he comes." He added while the chocobo ran up to him. "Are you ready?" He asked after he mounted. "As well as I'll ever be." She replied. "Then let's be on our way." He said before they rode off towards Ishgard along with her new life as a member of the machinist guild that awaits her.


End file.
